


Nameless

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls, Dark Souls I, Dark Souls III
Genre: Angst, Grief, Hollowing, M/M, NK being sad, Pining, for your feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Gwyn's firstborn's final thoughts as he hollows out.
Relationships: Nameless King/ Dragonslayer Ornstein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Nameless Song by TPR on their Embers and Ashes album. This was the end result.

Here I sit adrift in the clouds, everything is so quiet now. One by one the warriors went to their death, the mantra of the dragons whispered in their final breath. Now they sit encased in stone, and here I am all alone.

The days and nights have ran together, how long has it been? I cannot remember.... The world beyond my lonely mountain has become unrecognizable. Nestled amidst the distant peaks I see the glimmering spires, now faded like my memories.

Yet despite it all one memory stands out clearly, and it makes me wonder...do you still remember me? Your blood red hair and piercing eyes, so many times they made me sigh...

My dear knight, you were once my heart's delight. Your smile and your love was as warm as sunlight. Now it only serves to keep me up at night. To know I'll never again feel your embrace, to stand at your side when battle awaits... It's more than I can take...

My heart is filled with sorrow and strife, silently wishing for the end of this life... But I dare not do that to you... How many times have I strained my eyes, hoping to catch the glimmer of your armor in the morning light...

I remember your promise well... That you would come to me again. Once I'd hoped you would, now I hope you stay away...  
My dear Ornstein, I hope you can forgive me.... I will be gone by the time you reach me...  
I know now why father feared the dark, it's coldness consumes even the brightest of flames... I fought it for so long, but I know now this is a losing battle... I'm hollowing...

Everything has faded away, yet I still see your face clear as day. With what's left of my sanity I pray that you stay away... I've locked all the gates...but it will not stop you from meeting your fate...

Ornstein, forgive me...for I cannot remember my own name.... It's too late... Whoever you hoped to find here is no more... Please stay away, it's better you don't see me like this... Just remember us as we were...

I'm so sorry... I love you...

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=hBfj_dmsbCc
> 
> Here is a link to the song on Youtube.


End file.
